


What Is This For?

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [16]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Art, Automail, Dildos, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: Oh Winry, you know what that's for!
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	What Is This For?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adspexi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adspexi/gifts).




End file.
